<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sifting through the rubble by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286919">sifting through the rubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Miraculous Ladybug, Overwatch (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The runestones were destroyed, castles in ruin. The tall Eiffel had fallen, and villains roamed the streets of Tokyo.<br/>Most were dead. Those who were not stayed hidden.</p><p>Until they didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sifting through the rubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Glimmer!"<br/>She turned around to where her boyfriend was pushing through the destruction.<br/>"I found Darla."<br/><br/>The spaceship was creaking and rusted, but inside it was untouched. The hard exterior had saved the inside, and a quick check confirmed that the spaceship's electricity worked on exterior batteries.There were enough rations to make it through the next year, provided they used them wisely.<br/>Something was off, however. She heard banging in one of the quarters, and with one hand, she shushed Bow's excited rambling. <br/>Perhaps it was just her mind, because in all the time she'd explored the world, she and Bow had never found another alive human being. It wasn't impossible that there were survivors(they hadn't explored all of the worlds, just their own) but it was very unlikely.<br/>Then she heard the voice. A teenager's voice, quite like her own.<br/>"Hello?"<br/>Glimmer followed the voice as best as she could, until she was standing in front of Catra's old room. <br/>"Is someone there?"<br/>Bow mouthed <em>on three, </em>and Glimmer grabbed a broken post of the ship to use as a weapon.<br/>They smashed through the door to find a aurburn-haired beauty trembling in a corner, a wooden baseball bat in her hand. She was remarkably pretty, with light caramel skin, pink eyes and a hypnotic fox-tail necklace.<br/><br/>A talk with the girl revealed that her name was Alya Cesaire, and that she came from the 2nd world, a place formerly called Paris with magical jewels named Miraculous. She was one of the guardians, and she saved her transformation to get to this world. She explained that this world was hit the hardest, and that the other worlds had more survivors. Granted, not a lot, but more than here.<br/>She pointed to her necklace. "This is my Miraculous, and my kwami is in my backpack. His name is Trixx. He needs food to help me transform, but I haven't found any thing here. I saw this ship and thought it might have some, but I haven't found any so far. It was comfortable in here though, so I set up camp."<br/>"Did you travel with anyone else?"<br/>"Actually, I did. I found a girl named Hotaru Tomoe in the third world. Supposedly, she's a 'Sailor Guardian' who fights evil with someone named Sailor Moon. She's in one of the other rooms, sleeping away all the stress."<br/>While a bit naive, Alya seemed like a good person. Hotaru couldn't be that bad. There might be less food to go around, but if they used rations wisely, they'd survive.<br/>"Alya... we could always use more help for our group. We've got food, and you and Hotaru would have a room to yourselves. What do you say?" <br/>She considered it."It might be difficult, but we'll do it. "<br/>Glimmer stood up and offered Alya her hand.<br/>"Alya Cesaire, my name is Queen Glimmer, and we're happy to have you join us."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>